greysanatomynorgefandomcom_no-20200215-history
Mark Sloan
Før serien Mark ble født i New York City. I ung alder, ble han venn med Derek Shepherd og han ble som en sønn av Shepherd familien, selv om han til slutt hadde sex med minst en av Shepherd søstrene, Nancy. Vennskapet varte gjennom hele barndommen og inn i deres voksne liv, og Mark var Dereks forlover i hans bryllup med Addison Montgomery. Mark gikk på "Columbia University College of Physicians and Surgeons", og fullførte turnustiden i øre, nese, hals, et program i plastisk kirurgi, og han ble raskt ansett som en an av de beste plastiske kirurgene på østkysten med en blomstrende privat praksis. Derek og Addisons ekteskap ble anstrengt, Mark og Addison kom nærmere, og til slutt hadde Mark og Addison sex, men Derek fersket dem. Etter at Derek erklærte ekteskapet med Addison og vennskapet med Mark over og forlot byen, bodde Mark og Addison sammen i to måneder. I løpet av denne tiden ble Addison gravid med Marks baby. Han var i utgangspunktet begeistret for graviditeten, men Addison tok abort når det oppsto rykter om at Mark hadde vært utro, og hun forlot Mark for å følge Derek til Seattle Grace I serien Sesong 2 Mark dukket først opp i Seattle kort tid etter bombetrusselen på sykehuset med hensikt av og bringe Addison tilbake til New York. Under besøket diskuterte Meredith Grey, Cristina Yang og Izzie Stevens kallenavn for Mark. De kommer på navn som "McSexy" og "McYummy". Det var Meredith som kom opp med navnet "McSteamy". Og fra det øyeblikket brukte turnuslegene det navnet på Mark når han ikke var der. Det er først i sesong 3 at han finner ut av navnet når Meredith, som var neddopa av smertestillende, ropte på han "McSteamy! Woo hoo!" som svarte med "Er det det du kaller med nå? McSteamy?" Hun svarte "Ja, men jeg tror ikke du skal vite det egentlig." Addison svarte nei på tilbudet om og bli med han tilbake til New York og Derek avslår hans unnskyldning, og han drar tomhendt hjem til New York. Sesong 3 Mark kom tilbake til Seattle på en full Addisons befaling. Addison avviste ham enda en gang, men Mark var fast bestemt på ikke å gi opp så lett, og etter en kjapp tur tilbake til New York for å leie ut leiligheten sin å selge praksisen, tok Mark over plastisk kirurgi på Seattle Grace. Han ble ikke varmt tatt i mot av Addison eller Derek, selv om han desperat ønsket å reparere forholdet sitt med begge. Han hadde en kort flørt med Callie Torres før hun forsonet med George O'Malley, og han utviklet et vennskap med Meredith , og han flørtet med henne, før hun og Derek ble sammen igjen. Mark mislikte Seattle, irritert over været og den oppfattede utilstrekkeligheten av byen i forhold til Manhattan, og mistet også motet av at det fortsatt var strid mellom han, Derek og Addison. På denne tiden brukte han turnusleger til å gjøre personlige oppgaver for ham, slik som å få kaffe eller å hente klær på rens. Dr. Alex Karev var villig til å gjøre det for å få sin karriere som plastisk kirurg i rute, Dr. Izzie Stevens nektet. Hun gjorde det som han spurte om senere, derimot, fortalte hun ham at han ikke ville vinne hennes respekt fordi han ikke var verdig til det. På en eller annen måte, tok Mark til seg disse ordene og lovet Stevens, som offisielt ikke kunne operere ennå, å være i en opereasjonssal, noe som anses som å være verdt hennes respekt. Mark var i ferd med å avslutte sin kontrakt med Seattle Grace og returnerte til New York da han fikk vite av Richard Webber hadde tenkt å pensjonere seg. Mark gikk etter sjefsstillingen og brukte en annen metode enn de andre kandidatene, og hans ukonvensjonelle strategi betalte seg etter hans intervju, da hans "akkurat-nå" plan for sykehuset ble hyllet av styrets medlemmer og likt av sjefen. I tillegg til å arbeide, og løpet for å bli sjef, var Mark fokusert på å reparere sitt forhold med Addison og Derek. Mark inngikk en avtale med Addison, vis Mark klarte seksti dager i sølibat (og hun), ville Addison gi forholdet med Mark en ny sjanse. Men trettito dager inn i pakten, var Mark vitne til at Addison og Alex forlot et hvilerom sammen, og skjønte hva som hadde skjedd mellom dem. Han var såret etter å ha prøvd så hardt selv, at Addison ville gjøre dette mot ham, så han løy for henne om pakten, og sa at han hadde sprukket. Mens han og Derek fortsatt var noe uvenner på slutten av den tredje sesongen hadde de noe fremgang, de hadde det gøy sammen, og særlig etter at Mark støttet han under Merediths drukning. Sesong 4 I sesong fire, begynner vi å se noen tegn til en mer voksen Mark. Først blir han hans vennskap med Derek nesten helt. I episoden "A Change Is Gonna Come" innrømmer Mark at hans eneste hensikt med å komme til Seattle var får å bli bestevenn med Derek igjen. Dette blir enklere når Addison har dratt, og den emosjonelle uroen Derek er i på grunn av sitt sviktende forhold med Meredith, noe som gjør Marks støtte uunnværlig. Han blir også venn med Callie - som ofte føler seg som en outsider på Seattle Grace, omtrent som Mark. Callie nyter selskap av Mark, hvor det er en behagelig åpenhet. Sloan, helt uventet, begynner å føle seg tiltrukket av Dr. Erica Hahn, som han mener at ikke er som folk flest han har har datet. Hun, derimot, forteller han at han ikke er tiltrukket av henne, men heller hennes talent, tillit, og det faktum at hun ikke er tiltrukker av ham. Denne talen har motsatt effekt på Mark, som følger henne med stor lidenskap. Hun fortsetter å avvise hans tilnærmelser, og på grensen til grusom i noen av svarene sine, men han gir ikke opp. Til slutt, i episode 11, forteller hun ham at hvis de ikke hadde jobbet sammen ville hun sannsynligvis datet ham, men siden de jobber sammen, kommer det ikke til å skje. En annen mulig romanse ble med Callie Torres, som han hadde one-night stand med etter at han kom til Seattle for andre gang. De ble venner etterpå og Callie ble gjenforent med George, som hun tidligere hadde slått opp med. Etter at George var utro mot henne, skilte Callie seg fra ham og Mark prøvde å hjelpe henne med å komme over smerten, og det fikk dem til å bli nærmere hverandre. Når Callie delte et uventet kyss med Erica Hahn foran Mark, og hun har til slutt sex med han for å bevise at hun ikke har følelser for Erica. Men Mark hjal henne å innse at hun hadde følelser for Erica. Sesong 5 Hans vennskap med Callie fortsetter i sesong 5, hvor han guider Callie i hennes forhold med Hahn. For eksempel, han lærer Callie hvordan hun skal takle spørsmålet om sex med Hahn, og trøster henne når Hahn forlater henne. I Sesong 5 har Mark også vist økt samspill og interesse for Lexie. Venner og medarbeidere (Meredith, Derek og George) har mistanke om en mulig sammenheng der og mistenker at de to dater eller har sex. På vegne av Meredith, ber Derek Mark om å holde seg unna Lexie (Derek ber Mark om å holde ("lille Sloan" unna "lille Grey"). Det var klart en liten stund at Mark og Lexie oppriktig liker hverandre og er interessert i hverandre, men Mark begynner ikke å tenke på Lexie seksuelt før Derek ber ham om ikke å gjøre det, og da han ba ham å holde seg borte kunne han ikke slutte å tenke på henne slik. Men til tross for Dereks advarsler, lar han Lexie forføre ham, og de to har sex. Mark må betale for dette på minst en måte, når penisen hans knekker når de har sex, men det har vært indikasjoner på dypere følelser fra Mark, og han ønsker å ha et forhold med henne, som vist i sin tale til Derek i "Before and After." Lexie slår senere opp med ham når han nekter å la de stå frem som et par. Mark, som vanligvis ikke bryr seg noe særlig mye når en kvinne slår opp, er nå forvirret og forsøker å gjøre det godt igjen. Til slutt omtaler han seg selv til Lexie i "An Honest Mistake" som kjæresten sin, og forteller henne at han vil at hun skal være hans date i Derek og Merediths bryllup, som senere blir Izzie og Alexs bryllup. Lexie, smigret av tanken, forteller ham om han ikke kan fortelle folk om forholdet, vil ikke hun være hans date. Mark gjør en beslutningen om å fortelle Derek om ham og Lexie. Derek, som allerede var på kanten av et nervøst sammenbrudd på grunn av at så mange ting skjer, kunne ikke kontrollere seg selv og begynte å slå Mark. Etterhvert ble begge ganske skadet og Mark ble behandlet av Callie ved sykehuset. Lexie kommer etter å ha hørt om kampen, og forteller Mark at han var dum, men Mark forteller Lexie at hun var verdt det. I neste episode "I Will Follow You Into the Dark", prøver Lexie å få Mark til å snakke med Derek, men Mark, som fortsatt er skadet og ikke kan operere ennå, nekter å gjøre det og går vekk sint. Senere går Lexie til ham og forteller ham at hun vet at alle er mot dem og at deres sjanse til å overleve er svært liten, men hun ønsker å prøve det allikevel. Hun forteller også at hun er lei for å ha gjort så hånden hans er skadet, penisen hans og bare ham. Mark forteller så at hun ikke knekke ham, og at hun er den som satte ham sammen igjen, og så går de ut sammen som et par. Lexie er stadig opphisset (og begynner å overspise) siden Mark og Derek begge nekter å si unnskyld til hverandre, til slutt forsones de. Da Thatcher Grey, Lexies far uventet dukker opp etter å ha blitt løslatt fra rehab, ønsker Lexie at Mark skal møte faren, men han er motvillig, siden "han gjør ikke pappaer godt," og han er nærmere Thatchers alder enn å Lexies. Men så innser Mark at det er på tide å endre sine gamle vaner og han ankommer restauranten der Lexie og Thatcher spiser middag, og etter å ha blitt introdusert, inviterer Thatcher Mark for å spise med dem. I sesongavslutningen, ber Mark Lexie om å flytte inn til ham, men hun synes ikke timingen av et slikt stort skritt i forholdet deres er helt riktig. Han er enig, litt motvillig, men de to tenker forskjellig om hvor lang tid før de skal flytte sammen - Mark antyder ett år, mens Lexie antyder ti år. De to har en vanskelig samtale hvor Lexie spør Mark, "Ber du meg om å gifte meg med deg?" Mark svarer, "Hvorfor, ville du ha gjort det?". Mark blir senere opprørt over Lexies svar og velger å ignorere henne, men til slutt tar han rådet fra en kvinnelig pasient om hvordan å "slåss som en jente". Og på slutten, bestemmer han seg for å kjøpe et hus til seg selv, for å bevise for Lexie at han følger sine planer uten henne. Sesong 6 Til tross for argumentet deres tidligere på dagen (den episoden er en fortsettelse av den siste episoden i sesong fem), ser det ut til at Mark og Lexie har snakket og at de er der for hverandre når nyheten om at George er død. Mark flytter senere inn i sin egen leilighet, med Callie som bor over gangen, noe som tydelig plager Lexie. Mark spør Lexie flere ganger om å flytte inn, eller i det minste få sin egen skuff, men hun nekter, helt til hun endelig, etter en betryggende samtale med Callie, flytter lykkelig inn sammen med Mark. I episoden "Holidaze" blir det annonsert at Mark Sloan har en 18 år gammel datter med navnet Sloan Riley, som flytter inn hos ham og Lexie. Sloan avslører at Mark snart kommer til å bli bestefar, og at moren kastet henne ut pga graviditeten. Det er grunnen til at hun kom til Mark. Sloan bryter sammen i armene hans, og forteller at hun ikke har noen andre steder å gå. Når det senere viser seg at det er noe feil med babyen, forteller Mark at han vil ta henne med til LA, for å besøke Addison, og han tilbyr henne og flytte inn med ham og Lexie etter at babyen er født. Lexie blir irritert når han ikke diskuterer det med henne først, og Mark blir tvingt til å velge mellom henne og Sloan, han velger Sloan, og det fører til at Lexie slår opp med ham. Etter at Mark og Sloan drar til LA, har Mark en one-night stand med Addison. Når han returnerer til Seattle, innrømmer han det ovenfor Lexie, selv om Callie sier at han burde lyve. Lexie blir lettet siden, hun, såret hadde en one-night stand med Alex. Hun innrømmer det ovenfor Mark, og tror de er «skuls». Men Mark blir veldig skuffet, siden han hadde et idealisert bilde av henne. Han sier at hun forråde han når han alt var såret, han går, og forlater en opprørt og helt lamslått Lexie. I dagene derpå, nekter han å snakke med Lexie, og han går så langt som å totalt ignorerer hennes tilstedeværelse. Callie befrir ham for å behandle Lexie slik, siden hun ikke er den eneste som lå med en annen, det samme gjorde han. I slutten av dagen, er de i heisen samtidig, Mark prøver å forlate heisen, men dørene er allerede stengt. Lexie begynner og bryte sammen og forlater heisen i det heisdørene åpner seg, og hun forlater ham alene. I episoden "Valentine's Day Massacre", bestemmer Sloan seg for å gi fra seg babyen til adopsjon, men Mark og Callie sier at de vil ta vare på babyen. Sloan gokjenner tilbudet først, men innser at hun ikke vil ha noe mulighet for å ha kontakt med familien som oppdro babyen hennes. Sloan drar, og Callie er den eneste som vet noe, og hun gir Mark de dårlige nyhetene. Etter at Sloan har dratt og Lexie og han slo opp, snakker Mark ut med Alex (som fortsatt ligger med Lexie), og han ligger med sykepleiere, og andre ansatte, og til og med en pasients datter. Han innrømmer ovenfor Callie at han føler seg ensom og såret, og hun ber ham finne noen som ha et seriøst forhold. Mark bestemmer seg da for å be med Teddy Altman på en date, da hun prøver og komme over Owen, først aviser hun ham siden hun ikke vil være i et forhold, men etter å ha snakket med Arizona så sier hun ja, da Arizona sier at han er en "one-night" mann, og hun tror det er det hun trenger for å komme over Owen. Men Mark blir såret igjen sa han er ute etter et seriøst forhold. Men til slutt går de på en ordentlig date. Det går fint en stund, og det blir mer kjent med hverandre, men da de ligger sammen, noe de begge beskriver som fantastisk. For Mark sier at hun fremdeles elsker Owen. Når hun bestemmer seg for å fortelle ham om det, sier han at hun bare trenger å være så ærlig som hun vil. Omkring da kommer Sloan og banker på, og hun føder en sønn, med hjelp fra Teddy, og etterhvert Owen, Cristina, Callie og Arizona. Mark vil desperat beholde barnebarnet sitt, og håper på å starte en familie, så Sloan bestemmer seg for at hun kan oppdra ham, for å være i Marks og sønnens liv. Men begge innser til slutt at Sloan ikke er i stand til å ta vare på en baby. Mark sier at hun er hans datter og sier han er glad for at han alltid vil være her for henne, og hun trenger ikke beholde barnet bare for å gjøre ham glad. Og til slutt overleverer Mark babyen til barnebarnets adoptivforeldre, et par fra Washington. I den siste episoden, er det skytedrama på sykehuset. Mark hjelper Lexie med å redde Alex Karev, hennes nye kjæreste. Sesong 7